


Alternate ending to Missed opportunities

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Series: Putting their friendship first [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma!Chat, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: This is, as the title suggests, an alternate ending to the work Missed Opportunities. For many reasons I ended writing and posting two different versions of chapter 9 and while the chapter currently regarded as “the original ending” is better in my opinion, this version was too funny to me not to post so... we ended up with two endings for the story 🤷🙃 it might work as a stand-alone as well 👍————Summary: a weird akuma appears and Ladybug wants to kick someone’s butt
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Putting their friendship first [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t read the original work yet I highly recommend doing so before reading this since things make more sense if you do. However it might be fine as a stand-alone as well? You do you 👍 and hope this brings a smile to your face ☀️

Marinette squinted her eyes, a frown forming on her eyebrows from concentration. Then her whole face lit up with accomplishment as the thread went through the needle’s eye.

Her hand continued to embroider the lines on the fabric that was going to become a beanie for her friend. It was going to be a discreet white knitted cotton on the outside and black fleece with small neon green paw prints and red-and-black ladybugs on the inside. First she was adding a small phrase in black on the outside fabric.

The last stitch done and Marinette leaned back to admire her work. 

_Adrien will love this!_ She smiled, though her heart stung a little at the reminder that this present would be as a friend and not an attempt to confess. 

“It’s very nice, Marinette.” Tikki gushed as she landed on her chosen’s shoulder. “I’m sure he’ll love it!”

“Yes he will, the silly kitty.” She chuckled and glanced at her design again. “I just hope he doesn’t put two and two together with the lining and the writing...”

“I don’t think we need to worry about that.” Tikki giggled. 

At Marinette’s confused look, the kwami added: “He’s had a lot more obvious clues than this and he’s never put it got her before.” 

Remembering a few close calls, Marinette couldn’t help but join her kwami in laugher. 

“That’s tr.. what is it?” The sudden change in her kwami immediately sobered Marinette. 

“This is bad.” Tikki turned to her with worried eyes. “You need to transform! NOW!” 

Confused, and growing slightly scared that something was very wrong, she called for her transformation and leapt out through the skylight. 

She took off over the rooftops before skidding you a stop, smacking her palm over her face. She’d forgotten to ask where she was supposed to go.

Detransforming was not an option so she opened her yo-yo, drawing a sigh of relief that Chat was already transformed.

She took off towards him, hoping her partner had a better idea of what was going on.

——————————

As she got closer to Chat’s location, a soft humming voice traveled towards her.

~“Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady.~

Flashbacks to the time Bunnix had taken her time traveling made her heart sink and fill with dread.

_No please don’t... don’t let this be who I think it is!_

All doubt cleared however as she landed on the roof behind a humming Chat, her partner now sporting an icy white color palette.

 _No!_ She cried on the inside, while steeling her face to not betray the tumult within. 

“Hi Chat.” She stepped up to him, slowly and cautiously. 

Unlike last time, when Chat had greeted her with enthusiasm and cheekiness, Chat didn’t answer, not even turning to look at her.

Worry pushed her forward to sit down next to her akumatized partner, even if a part of her mind (probably Tikki) screamed at her that is was a _very_ bad idea to get so close to an akuma. 

But this was also Chat, Adrien, her partner. She wouldn’t leave him alone in this. She couldn’t.

As if sensing her closeness, the akuma stopped humming, opened his eyes and turned to her. 

It took all her willpower to not gasp out loud from shock and horror. Chat’s eyes had turned black - pupil, iris, sclera; all of it pitch black, like a void - with dark tears slowly tracing down his cheeks. 

Ladybug sat speechless and stared at her partner. Her mind tried to desperately understand how this could’ve happened. He’d acted as usual yesterday. She was so distracted by the fact that her goofy partner and friend had turned into such a ghostlike akuma that she didn’t notice him reaching out for her, not until his cold breath tickled her neck. 

“Save me.” 

The soft whisper had barely registered before Chat fell. Time seemed to slow down as she saw him give her a sad smile before disappearing over the edge. 

No conscious thought went through her mind before she leapt after him, throwing her yo-yo in a desperate attempt to catch the falling akuma. 

_Please make it!_

The ground was coming closer with alarming speed.

The yo-yo caught up and spun around his torso.

Ladybug pulled with all her strength, managing to somewhat slow his decent before the string broke and Chat crashed into the ground.

Landing next to him, her heart feeling numb as she stared at the unseeing black eyes. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t...

_thisisn’thappeningthisisn’thappening thisisn’thappeningthisisn’thappening_

“You’re right. It’s not real.” Said a sad voice and suddenly she was back on the roof, facing the akuma who was touching her forehead. His eyes had turned icy blue and was looking at her with sympathy. 

“I’m sorry he made me do that to you.” He smiled. “But don’t worry, he cut his connection to me and won’t be coming back for a while.” 

Ladybug stared at the akuma, before crushing him in a hug.

“You’re alive!” She sobbed into his chest. 

If she’d looked at his face, she would’ve seen a very surprised and slightly blushing akuma, but she was too busy being relieved that _Chat is alive!_

“Ladybug.” Chat Blanc cleared his throat and gently untangled her from himself. “I’m sorry for whatever you saw, it’s part of my akuma-power to show you your worst nightmare, but please hurry and...” 

“Why were you akumatized?” She blurted out, cutting him off. 

He looked away and mumbled. “That’s not important right now.” 

“I think it is!” Ladybug didn’t care about the timing, she didn’t care about him being akumatized, she didn’t care about anything besides that her partner had been upset enough to get akumatized _and she hadn’t been there for him_. 

Hadn’t she just decided to do whatever it took to help him? Hadn’t he been so happy just yesterday because of his girlfriend? Hadn’t she just decided to be the friend that he needed, even when it broke her own heart? So why? Why were they sitting here now with him akumatized? 

Ladybug didn’t understand. She _needed_ to understand. 

Chat sighed as he seemed to realize she weren’t doing anything before getting some answers. 

“Have you heard of yesterday’s akuma?” 

Oh no! What had she done? Had akuma-her done to this sweet boy? 

“Y-yes?” There was a slight tremble in her voice. 

“Well she showed people visions too, only of their supposed soulmate...” 

_Oh._

She could see where this was going. 

“And you were shown someone who were your worst nightmare.” She assumed. 

Regret filled her whole being and she couldn’t bare looking at him. Why had she not controlled her feelings better yesterday? Why did she have to cause him so much pain? 

“NO!” He almost shouted and her head snapped back to him in surprise. 

“It wasn’t like that at all! Well at first it seemed that way but only because it wasn’t my current girlfriend - well ex now I suppose - and it was the most amazing sweet girl I know and I used to have the biggest crush on her and I still probably even love her which sucks because she’s in love with this other guy I saw them and honestly he is so much better for her than the half-broken wreck that is me with all my problems and drama and not to mention that my father is apparently hawkmoth did I mention that yet? You really need to de-akumatize me now so we can go take his miraculous. “ He took a few deep breaths to stop himself. 

Ladybug tried to follow along but the last part made her mind stop. 

“GABRIEL AGRESTE IS HAWKMOTH?!” 

_“Yeah. Wait what? You know who I am?!”_

_As the dawning realization of what this piece of information meant spread through her mind, Ladybug could feel her earlier tumult of emotion clearing into one single emotion; blinding fury._

“Yes I found out yesterday, but I’ll tell you later. Now, where’s your akuma? I need to go kick some purple ass.” 

“Language, LB. but you’re right.” He chuckled and took off his bell and handed it to her. 

Ladybug stepped on it, caught the butterfly and as she cleansed it, her partner changed back to the knight in shining leather he was, albeit a confused one. 

“L-ladybug? What happened?” He looked around, seemingly searching for an akuma. “Did I get mind controlled again?” 

She chuckled a little at his not-entirely-wrong assumption. 

“No, Kitty.” She smiled at the light pink that spread across his cheeks from the old nickname. 

“You were akumatized and we’ll talk more about that later. Right now we have to go to the Agreste mansion to stop Hawkmoth.” 

“Ok. Wait, _WHAT_?!” 

Ladybug had already taken off, assuming her partner would follow - which he did. 


	2. What happens at the Eiffel Tower...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth got his butt kicked. Now what?

Chat sat on top of the Eiffel Tower, dangling his legs and humming nothing specific. This had been such a weird day. First with Marinette’s akumization, then breaking up with Lucille, seeing Marinette with Luka, himself being akumatized and finally defeating Hawkmoth and Mayura. It was like all emotions at once were swirling around inside of his head, not knowing which one was to dominate. 

Ladybug had gone to hide away the moth and peacock back in the miraculous box, Chat deciding he needed a second alone to process everything. 

They’d fought his father. And Natalie. 

It was over.

But what would happen now? 

His thoughts were interrupted by the telltale sound of a yo-yo and soon he was joined by Ladybug. She sat down next to him and looked out over the city.

“It’s over.” 

He hummed an agreement, though for him it wasn’t. He would have to deal with his father probably being incarcerated, probably being disowned or something and...

A soft touch to his forehead startled him.

“Sorry.” Ladybug giggled. “You looked so grim I had to fix your frown.” 

Chat mock-glared at her but appreciated her concern. Then he noticed her worrying her lip, like she always did when she was nervous. What was going on?

“What is it Bug?” 

Her eyes darted around before growing focused with determination.

“Why were you akumatized?” 

Chat almost fell off his beam from surprise at the blunt question. 

“W-what?”

She sat up on her knees and turned fully towards him. 

“When you were an akuma you told me something about your soulmate but then you’d found out hawkmoths identity and I sort of blanked out...” She trailed off looking away, her cheeks blushing with embarrassment.

Chat sighed. 

_Iguess I would be good to talk about it and I can’t very well share all the details with my usual therapist. Might’ve as well trust my partner and hope that she won’t judge me..._

“I...” He began, still feeling hesitant.

Ladybug carefully took his hand, her warmth giving him the confidence he needed to continue.

“I saw my soulmate with another boy.”

Fury blazed in Ladybug’s eyes.

“Lucille cheated on you? I’ll kick her butt!” She tried to stand up but Chat dragged her down again, chuckling at his partners antics.

“What’s up with you and kicking people’s butts? And no it wasn’t like that.”

Now Ladybug looked sheepish and confused, which was understandable. Chat wasn’t sure how to explain everything without it sounding too weird.

“I found out who my soulmate is when facing the akuma last night. At first I didn’t realize the visions meant anything but later when people began writing online about how they’d found the person in their vision I realized they’d been shown someone different and who apparently was their soulmate.

“Why didn’t you think anything of it at first?” Ladybug asked, something akin to hope in her eyes. 

“I saw Marinette.” He admitted with a blush spreading on his face. “I thought the akuma was showing everyone images of herself...” 

He glanced at his partner and found she was as red as her suit with a weird grin growing in her face.

“Why are you laughing?! I’m a mess here.” He whined. 

“Sorry don’t mind me.” She giggled nervously and hid her face behind her knees. She motioned for him to continue.

“Anyway me and Lucille agreed to break up, but then I saw Marinette with another guy and well I sort of went for a run to think and didn’t hear the butterfly until it was too late.” He shrugged.

Ladybug’s head shot out from her hiding place.

“What guy? Marinette isn’t dating anyone.”

“She’d stayed the night! And they were hugging! What else could it be?” Chat could feel anger taking hold of him. Was Ladybug even listening properly? Here he was pouring his heart out and... 

“Spots off.” 

A blinding pink light overcame his partner and then Chat’s mind shut down.

“Chat?”

_Chat.ex is not responding._

“Chat!”

_This has to be a dream. There’s no way this isn’t a dream. This cannot be real._

“Adrien! Oh, come on!” 

He barely registered that the girl was leaning closer until her lips collided with his own, sending fireworks throughout his body. 

“You’re the one I love, my silly Kitty.” Marinette mumbled against his lips and he felt like she’d found all the pieces of his broken heart and glued them together. He pressed her close for another kiss and he was sure he could hear angels singing... until a green light washed over them and a whiny voice interrupted them.

“A warning would be appreciated next time.” Plagg complained as he flew up to join Tikki. 

Adrien chuckled at his kwami, knowing that the black cat was happy for him despite the attitude. 

He turned back to the girl in his arms with a cheshire grin.

“Now, where were we Purrrrincess?” He wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

Marinette giggled and bopped his nose.

“Greedy Kitty.” 

“Always.” He grinned before adding: “I love you too by the way.”

“I figured.” Marinette sassed back before sealing his lips again, Adrien giving an approving grunt as response. 

Suddenly things didn’t seem so dark anymore. Things would work out. She’d help him, he knew it. They could take on whatever the future held, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the alternate universe comes to an end. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading ❤️


End file.
